


The Hole Truth

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Challenge Response, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-12-07
Updated: 1999-12-07
Packaged: 2018-11-11 01:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11138622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived atDue South Archive. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDue South Archive collection profile.





	The Hole Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).
    
    
    The Hole Truth
    by Karen Rossi
         
    
    I press my body against the wall of the alley. I can feel the coldness
    of the brick seep through the back of my leather jacket, my dungarees.
    My breath comes in frosty gasps. 
    
    I can't believe I'm doing this.
    
    Again.
    
    Hiding in the shadowed alley way, like a voyeur, I watch. 
    
    The place is well lit and looks warm and comforting inside. I see the
    handsome young man pass by the door and my breath catches in my throat.
    Like Pavlov's Dog, I have become conditioned -- and the young man is
    the evoker -- the reminder of the thing that I have come here for. 
    
    I press the palms of my hands to my face. I am ashamed. 
    
    Ray was right. The city changes people. I never thought I would *need*
    this; I never thought that I would *need* him.  
    
    My secret lustful, unhealthy desire.
    
    If anyone knew, what would they think of me? To be so -- needy? But I
    doubt anyone will ever know. I come here at night. I come here alone.
    
    Always.  
    
    As I watch the young man in the room across the street, I realize that
    this hunger I shall feed but will keep to myself. 
    
    I watch his every move in the brightly lit room. I feel the money in
    my pocket. The money I will pay him to give me what I need. 
    
    The pull has become too great and like a sailor who has heard the Siren's
    Song, I am lost. I quickly cross the street and move closer to the handsome
    man. 
    
    He sees me coming towards him, on the opposite side of the door and he
    smiles. He knows me well; he knows what I'm here for. 
    
    Only he knows my shameful desires but I know that he will never tell
    -- I am only one of the faceless hundreds he must service.  
    
    I open the glass door and he smiles wider, saying nothing. No words pass
    between us, there is no need. 
    
    He knows what I want. 
    
    "Here you go, Constable. One chocolate glazed doughnut."
    
    The 59 cents trembles in my palm as I drop the coins into his hand. 
    
    "Thank you kindly."
    
    My unhealthy lust is clenched to my chest in a waxed paper bag. 
    
    The chocolate glazed doughnut has a thin crunchy sugar coating that enrobes
    a soft, delicious cake. As I pop the sweet pieces into my mouth, I know
    two things. One: that I am the closest to heaven that I have ever been
    and; two: I'll be back tomorrow night. 
    
    Oh yes. I'll be back tomorrow night.
    
    ~~~The End~~~
    
    


End file.
